ichiruki first kiss
by tensazangetsu16
Summary: this is my first fanfiction so please leave some comments on how i did


_**It was an another ordinary day in karakura town and ichigo was just getting up for school**_  
_**he had finished eating breakfast and was on his way to school when he heard a young**_  
_**woman cry for help he rushed in the direction of the screaming voice to see a wierd looking**_  
_**creature try to attack her he rushed at the creature hoping to land a solid punch**_  
_**but to his surprise it dodged it and countered with an uppercut to the gut making ichigo**_  
_**groan and before he knew what was going on he was sent flying from a left hook to the face**_  
_**"You Bastard," ichigo yelled as he got back to his feet but the creature just looked at him**_  
_**and then it let out an ear piercing bellow that forced ichigo on his hands and knees then**_  
_**everything went black when he awoke the sun had set "damn it," said ichigo as he forced him**_  
_**himself off the floor "what the hell was that thing anyway?"he said to himslf as he started**_  
_**walking home when he finally got home and walked inside he found himself being attacked**_  
_**by his father "haha got you off guard," isshin said as he held his son to the ground**_  
_**"get the hell off me!" yelled ichigo as he threw his dad across the living room"is that**_  
_**anyway to greet your own son when he gets home?" asked ichigo as he got up**_  
_**"im only trying to help you get stronger,"said isshin as he got up yuzu who at the**_  
_**time was making dinner asked "ichigo are you going to eat dinner?" "no," replied ichigo**_  
_**as he headed to his room when he finally closed the door to his room he felt relieved**_  
_**somehow then thats when he saw her a girl with jetblack hair and violet eyes**_  
_**wearing a black kimono with a sword strapped to her side standing on his neighbors roof**_  
_**he then went outside and yelled "get down from there,"she then jumped down and to his**_  
_**surprise she was perfectly fine she didn't even seem to notice him as she walked past**_  
_**him until he kicked her causing her to fall he then yelled **_  
_**"it's rude to ignore people when there talking to you!" she got up with a**_  
_**shocked expression on her face and asked **_  
_**"can you see me?" he looked at her then said "if i couldnt see you then how did i kick you"**_  
_**she then said "thats impossible only spirits can see me"ichigo said "well im not dead**_  
_**so explain to me how i can see you" she stood there with a spaced out look on her face so he**_  
_**just started to walk back to his house when she finally thought of something to say she**_  
_**looked back to where he was but he wasnt there anymore the next day came and ichigo got up and got ready for school**_  
_**he was walking alone until he heard an annoying voice call out to him "helloooo ichigooooo" he turned**_  
_**around to see keigo running to catch up to him ichigo then put his hand up and said "hey keigo wheres mizurio" **_  
_**keigo said "i don't know" so keigo and ichigo walked to school and when school was over ichigo walked home**_  
_**but then a group of jerks showed up and one of them said"where do you think your going carrot top?"**_  
_**ichigo had a annoyed look on his face as he said "none of your damn business"then one of the guys ran at ichigo and swung**_  
_**only to have his punch caught and countered with an uppercut then three more guys ran at him screaming **_  
_**"you little punk now your gonna get it" he dodged the first couple of punches but thats when a fourth guy came from behind**_  
_**and dropped a trash can on his back ichigo grunted as he fell on one knee but before he could get up another guy**_  
_**kicked him in his gut forcing what little wind he had in him out and as his fight was going on noone relized that there was**_  
_**someone watching them ichigo somehow managed to get up and kick thelast guys ass and then he started walking home**_  
_**until a mysterious woman jumped in front of him asking **_  
_**"why were you fighting those guys back there?" ichigo replied while wiping the blood from his face**_  
_**"what does it matter to you" then a lite red started to appear on her cheek as she said "no reason,"**_  
_**ichigo then started walking home when the young woman said"wait," "what is it"said ichigo**_  
_**"what is your name?" she then asked "the names ichigo kurosaki"he replied "my name is rukia kuchiki,"she said**_  
_**ichigo then said "well see ya rukia" "ya see ya"said rukia then she remembered what she wanted to tell him but**_  
_**it was too late he had vanished like a ghost without a trace "now where did he go to"she said**_  
_**ichigo was now at home lying comfortably in his bed when he heard something tapping his window**_  
_**he then turned his head to see rukia kuchiki standing on his roof looking in his window**_  
_**he then opened his window and let her in and asked "what are you doing here?"**_  
_**she then said "i need you to do me a favor,"ichigo who was tired asked "what kind of favor"**_  
_**she then told him how she was a soulreaper and how she wanted him to become a substitute because her reishi was weakening**_  
_**he looked at her then told her"look i don't know what kind of game your playing but i'm not intrested,"**_  
_**thats when things took to a worst for about two weeks hes been noticing the strange creatures chasing more souls**_  
_**he finally grew tired and went to look for rukia only to find her playing with a stuffed rabbit she had named chappy**_  
_**he asked "what on earth are you doing" rukia blushing then said"none of your business,Why are you here anyway"**_  
_**he explained how he was tired of seeing the wierd creatures she had asked"what do these creatures look like?"**_  
_**he said how "they were always different but they all looked like they were wearing masks"**_  
_**she then explained how those creatures were called hollows and human looking spirits were called wholes**_  
_**ichigo then started to walk away when he heard rukia scream in pain he turned around to see a hollow biting her**_  
_**arm well the other one cut off his tongue it disapeared when he got home he noticed a huge hole in the side of his house**_  
_**he then heard karin scream"help somebody help!" ichigo ran to see the same hollow that attacked rukia now attacking his**_  
_**sisters he then heard a familiar voice ask"are you willing to accept my offer now?" ichigo turned around to see rukia**_  
_**all bandaged up standing there then ichigo said "how do become a soulreaper?" rukia said by letting her stab him through**_  
_**his being with her sword ichigo agreed and with a flash of light he became a substitute soulreaper he then cut the hollow**_  
_**attacking his sisters down to size when morning came noone remembered what happened last night except for ichigo who was**_  
_**wondering what happened to rukiaas he finished getting dressed he heard someone knocking at the door he answered it to see**_  
_**noone other than rukia kuchiki standing in his doorway wearing a uniform for his school he yelled **_  
_**"why are you dressed like that?" she answered "because as of today i am now one of your classmates"**_  
_**ichigo said"is that so" rukia said "yup" she then asked ichigo"so how do i look in my new uniform?"**_  
_**ichigo then blushed and said "it looks cute on you," rukia then became red in the cheeks and asked**_  
_**"do you really think i look cute in this?"ichigo quickly responded"ya!"realizing he was making her uncomfortable **_  
_**he stoped talking and asked "do you want to walk to school with me?" rukia said"sure"**_  
_**once they were at school it was like every other day but then again he did have a cute girl sitting next to him all day**_  
_**at lunch rukia hung out with ichigo and his friends thats when keigo opened his big mouth and asked**_  
_**"hey ichigo are you and rukia dating?" we are sooo ooowwwww ichigo was cut off as rukia pulled his ear and said**_  
_**"yes we are actually" keigo then said "if you two are dating why dont you kiss?"**_  
_**rukia went to answer when ichigo leaned forward and without warning kissed rukia ichigo then pulled away and **_  
_**left rukia sitting there with her head in the clouds as she thought"that was the most passionate kiss ive ever had."**_  
_**keigo then said"ichigo your the man for landing a hottie like rukia" ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and said**_  
_**"ya you cold say that"rukia now back in reality went to say something to ichigo when the bell rang to go home ichigo**_  
_**without warning jumped from the roof of the three story building landing perfectly on his feet and easily walked off**_  
_**keigo,chad,and mizurio all looked at them selves with a shocked look on their faces keigo then asked**_  
_**"did ichigo really jump from the roof of this building? chad and mizurio both said"ya"**_  
_**rukia then ran down the stairs and caught up to ichigo who was a mile from school already she then asked him**_  
_**"why did yu jump from the roof like that you could have gotten hurt" in a concerned voice**_  
_**ichigo said"well i kissed you and i thought the best thing to do was let you cool off a bit"**_  
_**rukia smiled and kissed ichigo it felt like they had been kissing for hours but it didnt matter to ichigo**_  
_**he never wanted it to end but after 30 seconds passed rukia pulled away and said"your such a silly boy"**_  
_**then they both walked home in the sunset**_


End file.
